


I Can't Make Any Promises

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Children, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Explanations, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Parenthood, Photoshop, Pregnancy, Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson tells Stiles what Derek said while he went shopping with their son.</p><p>* 2 year anniversary post</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Make Any Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really love ot of you let me know what you think... ot if you like it. Kudos are great too.
> 
> * This chapter is basically fluff so it might not be for everybody... I don't know. I think it was needed at this point though and it feels right that chapter 30, for the anniversary, has Stiles, Jackson and Daniel in it. 
> 
> * Next Monday 12/September it will be exactly two years since I posted that standalone that now is the first chapter. I want to mention LennaNightrunner, who betaed that first chapter (and a few others), and Tryslora because I could never have posted this series without them and if there has been any improvement in my writing through these two years, it has been for sure thanks to them.
> 
> The fact is that most of those people who asked me to continue the series back in September of 2014 never talked to me again and lost interest, I guess, but I continued anyway, and new people found the series later; and just yesterday I was talking to BinaryOne who found it this week and read the 29 parts in one day, so I mean, I want to thank those people who found it later at some point and talked to me instead of just leaving kudos or not doing anything at all like 99% of the people do. Like I've said many times, I don't write this for me because I'm not a writer or at least, that kind of writer, I write it for the people who tell me they like something about it and enjoy the story.
> 
> My intention when I wrote that standalone was to try to show how I see the characters because I don't agree with how other people see them... and that's why I had no idea how people would react if they gave it a try. So you can imagine my surprise when I saw that some people actually connected with it. Also, I never thought I'd actually develop the mpreg side of the story and now I'm trying to do my best with it but for me it's simply one more element of the story and I hope that people who don't like mpreg can still enjoy the storyline.
> 
> I think most people know that Jackson is my favorite character and I must say that when I started this story I never thought that I would ever meet Colton in person and talk to him, you know? So meeting him last year was one of those things that I'll never forget and that clearly motivated me to continue like I mentioned at the time. I guess that meeting most of the cast gives you a new perspective about a lot of things... including the way you write the characters.
> 
> Finally, thanks to everybody who sends me encouraging messages or simply anybody who is honest with me. I always say that I appreciate it and that's the truth.
> 
> You can find me [on Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) if you ever want to tell me something about the story or whatever.
> 
> * I posted chapters 1-5 in 2014, 6-11 in 2015 and 12-30 (so far) in 2016.
> 
> * You can see the sneakers [here](https://s15.postimg.org/i9og8jg23/trainers.jpg) if you are curious.
> 
> * This was written for prompt #186 - Promise [at Fullmoon ficlet.](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/415077.html)
> 
> * Thanks so much to Tryslora and WhenAngelsFall for their help and advice.

                                          

 

 

"Dad! Look! New sneakers!" Daniel says as soon as the front door opens.

"Really? Come here and show me. Let me see them." Jackson says from the sofa.

"He insisted on wearing them," Stiles says, closing the door.

Daniel goes running to the sofa and Jackson helps him to sit on his lap.

"They are pretty, see? You like?" Daniel says smiling, bouncing his legs.

"Yes, very nice. You have good taste. Very colorful," Jackson nods. He runs his right hand through his son's hair distractedly, looking at his son and glancing at Stiles who smiles at Daniel's antics.

The sneakers are a vivid combination of colors, neon green matched to blue, red, and white with red shoelaces.

"I like blue, green and red..." Daniel says, pointing at the colors.

"Yes, I can see that." Jackson nods again. "I like them too."

"I guess he won't want to wear the old ones anymore." Stiles is holding a bag with the old trainers inside the new sneaker's box.

"No, they are still good for school. He'll still use them when the excitement wears off a bit."

"I guess he didn't give you any problem, right?" Jackson continues.

"No, It was fine... just the usual Whittemore stubbornness..." Stiles smiles, his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Yeah, he knows what he likes, y'know?" Jackson grins.

"Are you happy? Did you say thank you to daddy?" Jackson asks Daniel.

"Yes! I'm happy. Thank you, daddy. I'm hungy!" Daniel says, making a sudden movement with his left arm, hitting Jackson with his elbow.

"Shit." Jackson shakes his head, rubbing his belly with his left hand, his right one around Daniel's waist.

"Dad! Bad word! Bad word!" Daniel says, frowning.

"Yes, bad word, I'm sorry, baby." Jackson adds touching his belly.

"Are you okay?" Stiles frowns.

"Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry."

"Baby hurt?" Daniel says with a worried expression, resting his hand over Jackson's.

"No, the baby is fine." Jackson places Daniel's smaller hand under his where the baby is kicking. "Can you feel that? It's saying hello."

Daniel's expression turns into a big smile, raising his eyebrows with surprise. "The baby is happy! Little brother!"

Stiles sits sideways on the sofa, next to them. "We don't know, baby, maybe it's a baby girl."

"I like a brother, please!" Because apparently, when you say please, you usually get what you want.

"Sorry baby but you can't choose. It doesn't work that way. Maybe it's a boy, but it could be a girl too... it will be a surprise," Stiles says amused.

"Maybe your son is right... I didn't want to say anything but I've been having this feeling... and I think it's a boy. I can't really tell you why... it's a gut feeling but I was right with Daniel..."

"Yay! Little brother! Little brother!" Daniel repeats excitedly.

"You were?" Stiles asks.

"Yes. Derek says it could be a wolf's sixth sense... but I don't know... he has zero experience..."

"Want to see the baby," Daniel says with a sad expression.

"We want to see it too, baby, but it needs to grow and get bigger and stronger before it's ready to come out to meet us. We just need to be patient and wait a little longer," Jackson says, running a hand through Daniel's soft hair. "Which reminds me that we should start to remodel the room."

"I thought you wanted to wait," Stiles says.

"Well, everything is fine and I want to do as much as I can, so I'd rather do it now that I'm still feeling pretty good, y'know? We need to paint, and change the furniture." Since they are getting rid of the guest room which is barely used anyway. "I'd prefer not having to ask Scott for help, or anybody else for that matter. We still have Daniel's crib and everything we bought back then, including most of his clothes, so that's something we don't have to worry about."

"If you want," Jackson continues. "I was thinking that we could choose some paint on Monday. In a couple of weeks I don't think I'm going to be able to go shopping again for a long time."

"Yeah," Stiles nods, "we could go in the morning when Daniel is at school."

"Okay, let's go wash these hands," Jackson says, getting up slowly. "You're hungry and I don't know about your daddy, but I'm hungry too and the pasta has been ready for a while."

"Yes! Spaghetti! I want Spaghetti!" Because usually when Jackson cooks pasta is always spaghetti bolognese.

"Yes, bathroom first, come on." Jackson says, following his son to the bathroom on the ground floor.

 

**************

 

Once they have finished lunch and Daniel is taking a nap. They sit down to watch some TV.

"Derek came by this morning while you were in the mall." Jackson says distractedly, not paying much attention to the movie.

"Really?" Stiles says surprised.

"Yeah, I told you I'd talk to him about what happened..."

"I thought you were coming with me to the pack meeting tomorrow." Stiles sits sideways to look at him.

"And I'm going. But I sent him a text..."

Stiles can't help but snort a small laugh. "You shouldn't be allowed to text anybody. Like there should be a law forbidding it." Because Jackson is the worst at texting. "Next time, just call him, okay?"

"I can't make any promises..." Jackson says with a chuckle.

Stiles rolls his eyes dramatically and smiles at the same time.

"Anyway, he asked me how the date went... how we are doing, y'know. Of course, he also asked what was wrong and I explained what happened. I tried not to give too many details but I mean, I had to explain stuff..."

"Yeah, I bet." Stiles says. "What did he say then?

"He pretty much confirmed what I told you. That six months is a long time and I shouldn't have taken the risk if I didn't want that to happen."

"So he thinks it could happen again?" Stiles frowns.

"I didn't ask him... but yeah, I'm not gonna lie to you... I think it's possible," Jackson admits.

"He also said that my wolf would never really hurt you. So, I mean, he thinks it's safe... that's there's no reason to worry. And I'd rather not repeat other stuff he told me..."

Stiles is confused by that but he doesn't feel like pushing.

"So, it's safe, that's all he said?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, he understood why I was worried but he basically asked me not to mention this stuff to him again. But if you still want, just ask him tomorrow."

"I don't think so." Stiles shakes his head.

"Stiles... You don't have to worry, okay? I'm not going to put you in that position again."

"What do you mean?" Stiles frowns.

"Just what I said. It was my fault. I started it and I won't make that mistake again. You don't have to be afraid." Jackson insists.

"Jackson, I'm not afraid, okay? I was just temporally surprised but I can handle it. Besides, I don't think you started it... I had a something to do with that too, y'know?"

"But you shouldn't have to handle anything..." Jackson waves his right arm.

"But what if I want to?"

"You want to?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it and the more we wait the more anxious or whatever... you wolf is going to be. I don't want to make things worse."

"Well, I don't know. Despite what happened, things are definitely better now." The truth is that what Stiles just said has taken him by surprise. "I guess we should take things slow. One step at a time. Trust me, it's going to be okay, I promise," Jackson says.

"Okay," Stiles agrees, taking Jackson's left hand. "I trust you. we'll do it your way."

 _Trust you._ Probably Stiles doesn't know the effect that those words have on him but they calm his wolf and warm his heart in a way that Jackson has really missed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on Tumblr](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I always say the same but it's really important: I would like to know what you think. I'm curious and it also helps me to know if the story works or not for the readers.


End file.
